


"What's first?"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What's first?"

"Now what was this present you lied to your family that you left at home, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, shrugging off his sweater and kicking his shoes off.

Ian came into the room holding a neatly wrapped box with a bow in his hand. He handed the box to Mickey and walked away to their closet, disappearing inside.

"Uhh, what’s this all about, Ian?" Mickey examined the present and had half a mind to shake it. Okay, maybe a full mind. There was no sound.

"Just…open it." Ian’s voice came muted from the closet.

So Mickey pulled the bow off and ripped into the paper haphazardly. When he opened the lid and moved the tissue paper aside, his eyes went wide at what he was looking at.

Ian had finished taking his clothes off for a while, but was intent on letting Mickey discover his gifts in privacy for a moment. He put a hand to his mouth to hide his grin, even thought he knew he couldn’t be seen. He couldn’t tell if Mickey had fainted or was just being really quiet about what he’d found.

Mickey let out a small huff of air in an overwhelmed laugh. He could feel his face growing warmer, although it was impossible with all the blood rushing elsewhere. His pulse quickened when he picked up a black, leather ring. His hands skimmed over a small rubber device that had two speeds, and shiny red plastic caught his eye. It was a treasure trove. Mickey was so mesmerized, he didn’t notice Ian standing in the doorway of the closet completely naked.

"Seeing your reaction got me a bit excited," Ian drawled in a deep voice, keeping his eyes locked on Mickey’s.

Mickey swallowed hard and whimpered in his throat a little. He didn’t know where to put his attention. His jeans were suddenly way too fucking tight. “Um, you definitely couldn’t give me this around your family,” he laughed anxiously, putting the box next to him. Ian shook his head slowly, making his ay over to him, and Mickey had to lick his lips the anticipation was killing him.

Ian came to stand between Mickey’s legs, looming over him closely with pure lust in his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Mickey. What’s first?”

Mickey nearly passed out when Ian finally reached for him.


End file.
